Mathematical Solution
by sweetsour-bublegum
Summary: Kaname made the wrong move on a frustrated Zero and got decked XD


I had wanted to write something where Zero punched Kaname for kissing him XD

…And because I know how frustrating mathematics/calculus problem can get.

**-Start-**

Zero scrunched his brow together as he reread the question for the third time, trying to find some keywords that might provide some clue to its solution. Lately, he noticed, his academic performance was slipping just a bit noticeably and he didn't like it. He knew that being a level D and a vampire hunter at the same time, he had more important concern to worry about than solving some calculus problem that he would probably never need to know save only to pass his exams. But like hell he was going to grow up into a stupid vampire/hunter and die stupid. Thus, the concentrated effort he was putting tonight.

Rolling sideways, so that he was now laying on his stomach on his bed, he scribbled a few quick calculation as he tried to work the problem in his head before coming to another dead end - again… for the third time… after three formulas… in the pass half an hour. "How the fuck do you solve this fucking stupid problem?"

"Mind your language, Kiryuu." A familiar silky voice mockingly reprimanded him.

"Fuck off, Kuran." The retort came out more as an instinctive reaction than anything because when Zero Kiryuu's mood turns foul so does his language. He knew it was one of his bad habits but he had never really made an effort to throw it away; swearing when you are frustrated feels really good for some reason. Besides, he was talking to the pureblood _high-ass-ness_ anyway. "What do you want?"

"The chairman wants to know if you're coming down for dinner or not?" Came the cool reply. _Yeah, Kaname never gets worked up unless it concerns Yuuki._

"You can tell him I'm not hungry and I'm busy." He replied dismissively as he scribbled another formula and started on another calculation, mashing the buttons on his calculator with a bit more force than he would normally use. "When 'Y' is …. And… " Excited to finally come to an answer he scrambled for the answer sheet behind the book to check if it was correct or not…

"Fucking hell…"

…it was not.

"You need some help?"

"Fuck you Kuran! Why are you still here?" Zero cursed, twisting his body around to glare at the Pureblood who was leaning against his doorframe. The said Pureblood only stared back at him and raised an expectant eyebrow.

"What?" Zero snapped again. He really hated it when Kaname act so high and mighty.

"I asked you if you need some help?" He repeated the question.

Zero gave him a withering look. "Yeah, you mind _helping_ me close the god damn door?" He retorted sarcastically, turning back to the nerve wrecking question. The day he asked help from Kuran was the day he have sex with the god damn pureblood. Not ever gonna happen. He smirk briefly feeling a bit triumphant when he heard the door clicked close. _Well, at least one thing went my way…_

Suddenly, he felt the mattress sank and laying too close to the edge, he felt himself toppled sideways… onto Kuran's kaname lap… staring into two brunette orbs that were _too_ close. Instinctively, he pushed away at the older vampire scrambling away quickly until his back hit the wall.

"The hell?" He resisted the urge to punch that oh-so contented perfect face. But the image of a crying Yuuki quickly stifled the urge - barely. "I thought I told you to get out! What the fuck are you still doing here?"

"You said to close the door." Kaname corrected him. Zero didn't like the feral smirk on the pureblood's face; like he was a predator playing with his food. "You didn't say anything about me leaving."

Zero couldn't help but to stare at the unbelievable vampire for a moment. "Well, please get out of my damn room – now!" He almost shouted, pushing himself up and ready to kick the pureblood if need so. But before he could fully get up, a hand snatched his and forcefully tugged it forward. Losing his balance for the second time in less than 5 minutes he was about to curse when his mouth was suddenly covered… with… _Oh God!_ All rational thoughts died that instant as Kaname kissed him, sliding a wet tongue between his lips and roaming the inside of his mouth.

_No, this is not happening!_

And as sudden as it had disappeared, his thinking ability returned and with it his motor skill. Zero punched the face in front of him, hearing a satisfying crack as the _stupid _pureblood reeled backward before toppling ungraciously on the floor. In any other situation, Zero would have laughed but right now he was too confused and disturbed to find any humor in this situation. Kuran Kaname had just kissed him. Kissed! And ignoring the fact that they were enemies for eternity, they were boys! Male! ALPHA!

"WHAT THE HELL?"

On the floor Kaname was nursing his broken bloody nose.

**-End-**

Hope you've enjoyed this short story. Please read and review :D


End file.
